Rebellion
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. During his rebellious years, Edward saves Bella from a horrible fate only to discover his own want for her. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **This is just a little sneak peak of a short story I have started to write and can't wait till I find the right time to share the rest of it with you all. It may be a while though. I have about five or six stories on the go at the minute and I don't want to post until I have almost completed them so that I don't disappoint anyone.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

I'd spent the last four years prowling the streets of Chicago late at night. The thoughts of the men I'd taken off the streets repeat in my mind every night. What I do is right. It saves innocent women from a terrible fate. At least that's what I tell myself every evening. But during the day, whilst I lurk in my dark apartment, I regret the decision I made to abandon my creator and his mate. Carlisle was only protecting me from the monster I truly am. Every time the sun sets, I forget his name. I only remember the evil that is out there as I'm overruled by the dictator that is inside me.

Tonight, there was something in the air. There was a strong scent that had been driving me wild all day. If I hadn't have stayed locked in my apartment, I would have torn the city apart until I'd found the source of the intoxicating scent. Once the sun had set, I was determined to find it. Prowling the back alleys, I followed the weak scent. It was a person's scent. Tracking their movements from the day, it got stronger and stronger.

Thoughts of a predator hit me hard. He was thinking of the most beautiful angel in the world. She was wearing a slightly wrinkled white blouse tucked into a long brown skirt. The woman had slight curves and was small in height. I couldn't see her face but she had long brown locks that cut short just below her shoulder blades. The man was shepherding her into a corner. Who could do that to such an angel?

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running towards the man. I watched in his mind as he pushed the shaking woman up against the wall of an old warehouse. She was trying to fight him off but I could tell her attempts were feeble. They were on the other side of town and even with my speed would take a couple minutes to get there. The man was pulling at her blouse, trying to rip it off. The material was stiff though. He gave up and started sliding his hand under her skirt. She was still trying to push him off.

I growled loudly as I leapt off the warehouse building and landed behind the man in a crouch. He hadn't noticed me and neither had the woman. Grabbing hold of his neck, I threw him down the street into the gutter. The woman collapsed to the ground against the wall. I wanted to turn to her, I wanted to see if she was alright, but first I had to deal with her predator.

He was scrambling to get up when I reached him. He had to suffer for what he was doing to my angel. Standing him up, I punched his face causing his nose to break. I punched and kicked him as he begged me to stop. Not once did he think of my angel who had been begging him to stop. Finally, with a snap of his neck, I drank him dry.

Carrying him into the abandoned warehouse, I lit his body on fire. No one would be able to identify him. And he wouldn't be able to hurt another woman. The monster within me was satiated for the time being. Rising up, I turned slowly and walked away from my prey.

The woman was still there, curled in a ball on the ground. She looked more like a girl than a woman in this moment. I knelt down in front of her and tried to read her mind. I was hit by a brick wall. Taking a breath, I thought it would help get a grasp on her thoughts. But I was taken over by the most intoxicating scent. The monster in me threatened to be unleashed and drink her dry. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't be any better than the predator I'd just killed.

Reaching my hand out, I brushed my fingers over the back of her hand. She jumped, her head whipped up. I stared into her eyes and couldn't look away. They were so enchanting. She was shaking hard; fear was deep in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head but didn't calm down at all.

"What's your name?"

"Bella."

"That's a beautiful name. It suits you well."

She drew in a shaky breath and relaxed slightly. I sat down beside her, leaning against the wall of the warehouse.

"My names Edward. I was born here in Chicago and I'm 19 years old."

Not speaking, she unfolded herself and ran her eyes over my body. I was calm, not wanting to scare her.

"I live in Freeport. I'm 18."

"You're a long way from home at this time of night. What are you doing in Chicago?"

"I was visiting my friend."

"Where are they now?"

"She went home."

"Where does she live?"

"The other side of town."

"Did you get the train here?"

"Yes. I was trying to find the train station but got lost."

"I'm afraid you've missed the last train for today. Is there somewhere you can stay for the night?"

Tears began running down her cheeks as she shook her head back and forth.

"Would you like me to help you find a hotel for the night?"

"Please don't leave me alone."

She threw herself at me, clutching at my shirt. I was shocked at first. All her instincts should be telling her to get away from me. But I couldn't help but embrace her and pull her closer.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment?"

"Is that okay?"

"If that's what you feel comfortable with."

"You saved me from that man. He was, he was going to… I just don't want to be alone."

Laying my hand on her back, I cradled her to my chest as I stood up.

"I won't leave you alone beautiful. You'll be safe with me. Why don't you sleep now?"

"Thank you."

Holding her close to my chest, I started to hum. It had been years since I'd thought of music. But even with time, I hadn't forgotten any of it. A tune came to me immediately and I sang the lullaby to her. She tucked her cold hands together on my chest, her head laying against my shoulder. Slowly walking through the back streets of the warehouse district, I listened to her precious heart beat steadily until she was asleep.

Jumping high, I landed on top of a warehouse. It would be quicker to get to my apartment if I went over the top. I ran with the angel in my arms, careful not wake her. When I finally reached my apartment, I locked and bolted the door behind me.

I lay Bella down on my bed, pulling the comforter over her. As I tried to move away, her hand shot out to my wrist. Her eyes were open wide, fear in them.

"Stay?"

A wide smile spread across my face. Nodding, I lay down on top of the comforter, my arms around her. She lay her head on my shoulder, her fingers curled into my shirt.

"You… What are you Edward?"

I tensed underneath her and waited for a moment.

"Are you… Are you a… a vampire? Did you drink that man's blood?"

"Yes I am."

I couldn't hide it from her. Not when she knew and directly asked.

"Do you want to drink my blood?"

"I do, but I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"Because I want you in other ways."

She gasped and tilted her head up. I cupped her cheek as my other hand snaked down to her bottom.

"Your blood, it's been driving me insane all day. I was hunting you down so that I could have your blood when I heard what he wanted to do to you."

I growled as I spoke of the predator's thoughts. My hands tightened on her body.

"How did you know? Can you… can you read minds?"

Bella's hand lay on my chest causing me to calm down a little.

"Yes, I can. Everyone's but yours. It is rather upsetting actually."

"I'm sorry. What do I do to make it better?"

"It's not your fault beautiful. And there is nothing you can do. I will just have to find other means to get you to tell me your thoughts."

"How will you do that? I don't particularly want to tell you."

"I am more intrigued now. You will find that vampires can be rather persuasive when they want to be."

I leaned her into my body, my hands cupping her bottom tightly. Dipping my head, I opened my lips and breathed gently over her face. Her eyes glazed over as her mouth fell open.

"I want you Bella."

"I want you too Edward."

"What do you want sweet girl?"

"You Edward. I want you."

"What are you thinking?"

I could feel her heart beating wildly against my chest.

"What it must be like to be a vampire… What it must be like to be yours… Kiss me… Kiss me Edward…"

Pressing my lips to hers, I tasted her breath on my tongue before she kissed me back. My hands held the sides of her face as I lay her back into the bed. Shifting over her, the comforter fell to the floor. She moaned against my lips as her fingers tangled into my messy hair. I held her tightly, my fingers pressing into her soft skin, no doubt causing bruises. Her heart was pumping dramatically as she was running out of breath. Pulling away from her, I had to pry her off me as she'd followed my movements.

"Breathe beautiful girl."

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips back to mine. My fingers danced across her middle, toying with the buttons on the front of her blouse. She pressed her chest into my hands and slid her hands down the back of my shirt.

"This is dangerous Bella. I could hurt you."

"I don't care. You can change me if I get hurt, can't you? You can make me like you."

"I don't know if I could stop. I might kill you."

"Kill me then… I want you Edward. I know that what I'm asking of you is sinful, but there is nothing that I want more than you. The Lord led you to me tonight so that you could be my saviour."

I pressed my lips to hers before trailing my lips along her jaw. Nipping at her neck, I was careful not to break her skin. She moaned loudly, her body beginning to quiver. I began undoing the buttons on her blouse, needing to see her body. Leaning on one arm, I untucked her blouse from her skirt. When I saw the vest top she was wearing I growled against her skin. My fingers ran over her breast and I realised she wasn't wearing any supportive clothing underneath for her bosom.

"Please Edward…"

"What Bella?"

"Make love to me."

"Patience beautiful. I want to make our first time perfect."

"First?"

"Yes, I plan on making love to you everyday until the end of forever. But I want you to remember this moment."

She moaned as she yanked at my shirt. I tore my shirt over my head and leaned over her so that she could look at my chest. Drool filled the corner of her mouth whilst she stared at me. Her fingers reached out and touched my chest. The warmth of her fingers sent shivers through my body.

"You have no idea what that feels like."

"What?"

Looking up at me through her eye lashes she bit down on her bottom lip and placed her palms to my chest.

"Your touch. Your body is so warm compared to mine. It makes me feel amazing. I have never felt in the way you are making me tonight."

"Really?"

Pulling her to my chest, I embraced the warmth that her body provided me with. Tearing the back of her vest open, she gasped as my cold fingers explored her smooth, slender back. I could feel her nipples stiffen against my chest and her head fell back. With her top on the floor, my eyes roamed her chest. I liked what I saw. She was beautiful. Her skin was so soft, so white. A light blush and warmth sprinkled across her chest.

Ghosting my hand over her hardened nipple, I was rewarded with her delightful moan. Bowing my head, I carefully nipped her nipple without breaking skin. She cried out and pulled at the hair on the back of my neck. I could feel myself becoming increasingly hard in my pants. Reaching my hand down, I cupped her pulsing hot centre. Her whole body quivered beneath me.

"You are so very wet, is that for me?"

"Yes."

I stroked her centre causing her to scream her pleasure.

"You haven't been touched before, have you Bella? I can smell your innocence."

"Never. No man has interested me in such a way. I have been waiting for the man that my body desires most."

"That man had best be me Bella, because I will not allow you to wait any longer. I will take your innocence tonight."

She moaned as my fingers rubbed through the thick material of her skirt. Lying beside her, I sucked on her nipple roughly whilst I massaged her centre. I listened intently to the sounds she was making, remembering what she liked most. When she reached her climax, I made sure I was hovering over her, watching her face. Her head fell back, her eyes half closed. Her heat increased tenfold and her wet juices seeped between her thighs and through her skirt.

Running my fingers around the waistband of her skirt, I reached around to her back and popped the button. She lifted her hips eagerly, allowing me to slide her skirt down her legs. I touched the inside of her thighs, scooping as much of her wet cum onto my fingers. Her thighs were creamy white, not a speck on them. Licking the tips of my fingers, I groaned loudly.

"You taste delightful. Utterly divine. Humans can find pleasure in the taste of food. Blood holds a certain taste to it, and I love indulging in the wonders of a hunt. But you, your sinful juices are most delicious."

With my fingers dry, I held her legs apart by the tops of her thighs. Bringing my head close to her centre I breathed in deeply. She smelt so divine. The mixture of her extraordinary blood and wet juices made my venom pool into my mouth.

"So, thirsty. You're making it difficult for me not to taste your blood."

"I can't help it. Do as you must… Please Edward… I need you."

I opened my lips and placed an open-mouthed kiss to her centre folds. She moaned loudly and threw her head back into the pillows. Licking along her folds, I rubbed at her thighs.

"Yes!"

She loved what I was doing to her. I dipped my tongue into her core, lapping at her soft walls. She gasped and gripped at the sheets below us. Winding her up, I listened to her delightful cries as her heart beat quickened. When her warm juices seeped onto my tongue, her back arched off the bed. Licking my lips, I crawled over her. Her fingers ran from my wrists to my elbows as she smiled up at me. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm much more than okay. I've never felt anything like that before."

"I want you to feel that again Bella."

She bit on her bottom lip and ran her hands around my neck.

"How do I make you feel like that?"

Giving her a lopsided grin, I lifted a piece of her hair and played with it.

"You don't need to do anything. I want you to feel amazing."

"No one's ever been this nice to me before."

"Haven't you ever had a suitor?"

"No. I'm a bit of a freak in my home town."

"I find that hard to believe. You are a beautiful, young, loving woman and you would make the perfect wife. Perhaps my wife?"

She gasped.

"I shall have to speak with your Mother and Father, and eventually, you will not be able to see them again, but we can talk about whether you want to be changed another time."

"You mean, become a vampire?"

"I want you forever Bella. But if you do not want to be a vampire, I could never force you into that."

"Forever with you sounds nice, but I…"

"It's a lot to think about, I understand. You have been through much tonight. I will give you all the time you may need."

"Thank you, Edward."

"I must tell you now, that we will never be able to have a child. I am sorry Bella."

"I came to terms with never being courted recently Edward, and that meant no children. But now I am being presented with the opportunity of spending forever with the most perfect man I have ever met."

"I will love you every day Bella, as a husband should."

"And I will love you, Edward."

Capturing her lips with mine, I conveyed all my love for her. She hummed softly and ran her hands over my chest. I loved her touch. The warmth it brought to my stone, cold body was something I only ever felt when hunting. But there was always a chill to hunting as I knew I was taking a life from someone else. Her touch is the most intoxicating thing I've ever experienced. She smiled up into my eyes, and pecked my lips.

"Make love to me Edward."

I leant down to her and kissed her softly. Her hands slid around my neck and into my hair. Moaning gently, I knew I didn't want to get carried away any further. Holding the sides of her face, I pulled myself off her and lay down beside her.

"Not tonight Bella. That is something for our wedding night."

"Please?"

"I want to. Do not doubt that, but making love to you will be the most wonderful experience in my existence. I wish to wait for our wedding night."

"When will we be married?"

"As soon as your father grants permission."

"When will you ask him?"

"I shall have to see. I will buy us train tickets back to Freeport and I can escort you home. That way I can meet your Mother and Father and we'll go from there. Perhaps we'll be married by the end of next month."

"I would like that. When will I meet your parents?"

"My Mother and Father are dead."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"They died from the Spanish Influenza in 1918."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yes. I was also dying from the Influenza before I was changed."

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"The sickness."

"Yes, it was very painful. But it was harder seeing my Mother pass than going through that pain."

"Were you with her when she passed?"

"Yes. I was very sick and laying in my death bed beside her. The last thing she said was that she loved me."

"That must have been very hard to hear."

"It was. But I'm glad that I could hear that one last time."

"How were you changed?"

"My Mother asked our Doctor to save me."

"Your Doctor?"

"Yes. He's a vampire. He took me from my deathbed and hid me away at his home deep in the forest and bit me. I resented him for the first few years. I couldn't understand why he would save me and not my mother. I forgave him though."

"How does a vampire become a Doctor? Wouldn't he kill his patients?"

"Any other vampire would. But Carlisle is the strongest vampire there is. He also doesn't drink human blood. He survives off a diet of animal blood."

"Why don't you?"

"Two years ago, I rebelled against him. He had changed a woman because she was his mate. It had been just Carlisle and me for a long time and I felt a little pushed out. So, I left. We'd travelled around the country, but I wanted to return home. So, I came home. I've been hunting down predators in my home town to stop them from hurting anyone else."

"My hero."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I brushed my fingers over her cheek, kissing her back.

"I'm no hero Bella. I've killed people."

"That man tonight, he would have killed me if you hadn't stopped him."

"I didn't need to kill him though. There are other ways of stopping men from hurting women. I could have taken him to the police."

"And how long would it have been before he would be back on the streets, ready to attack another woman. You did what was necessary. And I do not blame you for anything you may have done."

"I do not know how you can forgive me, but I am so grateful. Carlisle will never forgive me though."

"If what you say about him is true, he will forgive you. But you need to give him that opportunity. And you must forgive yourself. You have saved many lives by killing a few."

"How am I so lucky to have found you? You, Bella, are beautiful."

She blushed rosy red and I watched the heat travel from her cheeks to her bosom.

"I am already in love with you."

"And I with you Edward. No man has treated me the way you do."

"You are a woman, Bella, this is how you should expect to be treated. I am going to love you every day. I will provide you with a home, warmth, food, and any luxury you may desire. When you are with me, you will be desired by all."

"Thank you, Edward."

She ran her fingers over my hand, sending shivers down my spine. Yawning widely, she tried to hide it with her hand.

"I think it's time for you to sleep. I can't return you to your father if you are tired."

Lifting her up in one arm, I pulled the comforter from the floor and lay us both down. She coiled herself onto my chest as I tucked the comforter over her body to keep her warm. Humming softly, it wasn't long before she fell asleep in my arms, her body warming mine.


End file.
